Pepe Le Pew
|creador = |rol = Protagonista}} Historia Pepe Le Pew (conocido también como "Zorrillo") es un personaje de la serie animada Looney Tunes de la Warner Brothers. Pepe es un zorrillo, de nacionalidad francesa, que vive eternamente enamorado de una gatita llamada Penélope, a la cual cree, erradamente, de su misma especie. El error del protagonista se debe a que, al comenzar cada capítulo, ella recurrentemente y de manera accidental queda pintada con una franja blanca sobre su pelaje negro. Pepe se caracteriza por ser galante, poético e insistente. Aunque los datos sobre los orígenes del personaje no son precisos; Chuck Jones, su creador, se caracterizaba como una persona muy diferente a Pepe Le Pew. Chuck era de un carácter tímido y muchos de los que trabajaban en la Warner les llamo mucho la atención. Chuck Jones, escribió que Pepé estaba basado (aunque poco) en la personalidad de su colega de Termite Terrace, el escritor Tedd Pierce, un "mujeriego" con estilo propio quien siempre asumía que sus enamoramientos eran correspondidos. La voz de Pepé, proveída por Mel Blanc, se basó en "Pépé le Moko d'Algiers" de Charles Boyer, una nueva versión del filme francés de 1937 "Pépé le Moko". Pepé se ve a sí mismo como un atractivo amante a la antigua, pero las damas lo ven como un zorrino con problemas para "contenerse a sí mismo". Su hedor, de hecho, es tan malo que muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, huyen para evitar ser rociados. Pepe Le Pew y su amada Penelope fueron protagonistas del corto "Por razones sentimentales" ganador de un premio Óscar en la categoría de mejor corto de animación, en el año 1949. Apariciónes en Videojuegos En la saga Bugs Bunny * The Bugs Bunny Blowout ''(NES - 1990) * ''Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage ''(SNES - 1993) * [[Bugs Bunny: Crazy Castle 3|''Bugs Bunny: Crazy Castle 3]]'' ''(GBC - 1999) * Bugs Bunny in Crazy Castle 4 ''(GBC - 2000) * ''Looney Tunes: Space Race ''(PS2, DC - 2000) * ''Looney Tunes Racing ''(PS - 2000) * ''Looney Tunes: Back in Action (GBA) (GBA - 2003) * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal ''(Wii, X360, PS2 - 2007) Apariciónes en Otros Medios Cortos * ''Odor-able Kitty ''(Corto - 1945) * ''Fair And Worm-er ''(Corto - 1946) * ''Scent-imental Over You ''(Corto - 1947) * ''Odor of the Day ''(Corto - 1948) * ''For Scent-imental Reasons ''(Corto - 1949) * ''Scentimental Romeo (Corto - 1951) * Little Beau Pepé (Corto - 1952) * Wild Over You (Corto - 1953) * Dog Pounded (Corto - 1954) * The Cat's Bah (Corto - 1954) * Past Perfumance (Corto - 1955) * Two Scent's Worth (Corto - 1955) * Heaven Scent (Corto - 1956) * Touché and Go (Corto - 1957) * Really Scent (Corto - 1959) * Who Scent You? (Corto - 1960) * A Scent of the Matterhorn (Corto - 1961) * Louvre Come Back to Me! (Corto - 1962) * ''Carrotblanca ''(Corto - 1995) Peliculas * ''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie ''(Pelicula - 1979) * ''Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie ''(Pelicula - 1981) * ''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island ''(Pelicula - 1983) * ''Space Jam ''(Pelicula - 1996) * ''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure ''(Pelicula - 2000) * ''Looney Tunes: De Nuevo en Acción ''(Pelicula - 2003) * ''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas ''(Pelicula - 2006) * ''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run ''(Pelicula - 2015) Televisiónes * ''Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies ''(1972) * ''Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales ''(Especial de TV - 1979) * ''Tiny Toon Adventures ''(Serie de TV - 1990) * ''Animaniacs ''(Serie de TV - 1993) * ''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries ''(Serie de TV - 1995) * ''Histeria ''(Serie de TV - 1999) * ''The Looney Tunes Show ''(Serie de TV - 2011) Otras * ''MAD ''(Serie de TV - 2010) * ''Metlife ''(Comercial - 2012) Comics * Daffy Duck (Gold Key) (Historieta - 1961) * Looney Tunes (Dell) (Historieta - 1961) * Bugs Bunny (Gold Key) (Historieta - 1962) * Daffy (Allers Forlag) (Historieta - 1963) * Amazing Heroes (Fantagraphics) (Historieta - 1988) * Bugs Bunny (DC Comics) (Historieta - 1990) * Bugs Bunny & Co. (Ehapa Verlag) (Historieta - 1994) * Looney Tunes (DC Comics) (Historieta - 1994) * MAD (DC Comics) (Historieta - 1995) * Animaniacs (DC Comics) (Historieta - 1996) * Space Jam (DC Comics) (Historieta - 1996) * Looney Tunes (Dino Comics) (Historieta - 1999) * Superman & Bugs Bunny (DC Comics) (Historieta - 2000) * Mad Color Classics (EC) (Historieta - 2001) * Bugs Bunny: What's Up Doc? (DC Comics) (Historieta - 2005) * Looney Tunes: Greatest Hits: What's Up, Doc? (DC Comics) (Historieta - 2016) * Looney Tunes: Greatest Hits: You're Despicable! (DC Comics) (Historieta - 2017) * Batman & Elmer Fudd Special (DC Comics) (Historieta - 2017) Curiosidades Referencias Vease Tambien Enlaces Externos Categoría:Personajes del dibujos animados Categoría:Zorrillos